


Laughing In The Purple Rain

by annodominique



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annodominique/pseuds/annodominique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a softness in everything after the rain. So Dean reaches out, to allow himself to want, and to finally touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughing In The Purple Rain

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a mood fic that i did because i'm feeling so nostalgic with all this summer rain in Calgary. No smut, sadly. Peace out!

The smell of gasoline and petrichor hung heavily in the air, and Dean settles his back even more snugly in the warm leather of the Impala's seat. He holds on to the steering wheel a little looser, and releases the push on the pedal slightly. He breathes out a little sigh, and relaxes to the sound of the rain's pitter-patter against the car's roof and windshield, and the slow tunes of Prince on the radio.

In the passsenger seat sits Cas, in a loose shirt and worn jeans, a baller cap on top of his unruly, dark hair. He rolls down the window completely, and leans his elbow on the sill. The wind blows rain droplets inside the car, on the dashboard, on Cas's shirt, on his arms and face. Dean is okay with this. They don't say anything as they roll on to another sleepy town. They rarely say anything, even with thoughts going crazy, minds bloating with things unsaid and trying to break free.

Dean does not question anymore what Cas is still doing here, with him. He does not challenge anymore every little thing that Cas does for him. He is tired of being spiteful of the possibilities that lay in front of Cas; that at any given moment, Cas could just realize he didn't have to stay. Dean is done bracing for the day that he wakes up with an empty single bed across his in some seedy motel room in some godforsaken town. He has resigned in trying to be...hopeful of Cas, somehow wanting to still have something to do with him.

Another almost empty hotel parking lot, in the middle of nowhere, the smell of the damp earth and wind wafting in through the rolled down car windows. Dean pulls up, and he decides right there that there is no point hanging on a precipice of an unknown possibility just because of fear. He is allowed to want, and if he loses everything because he took the leap...then, okay. Then, okay.

"Hey." Dean grips the steering wheel even as the car is parked and unmoving.

Cas looks at him, holds his eyes. Cas's lips, the little quiver in them so incredibly human. The rain has softened everything about this moment. Cas's skin looks paler, but Dean. Dean is willing to bet the smooth skin on his neck will be warm against his lips.

And so he reaches over to Cas's space, in the passenger seat, as Cas blinks once or twice in the second that it takes him to touch Cas's cheek with his left hand. Cas's warm cheek feeling rough with the stubble, and soft, so soft, as Cas has always been.

And he closes the gap just as swiftly, plants a kiss on Cas's lips just like that. It is quick and gentle, but firm. There is no denying what it stands for, and leaves the court open for Cas to make the next move. Dean moves back to his space, eyes still on Cas, heart on his sleeve, finally.

"Don't leave me."

Cas is beautiful like this, his eyes wide and blown dark blue in surprise, his mouth gaping a tiny bit open. He looks at Dean searching for something to get by, any telling clue, as if this is a joke that he has been slapped in his face with. Dean peers back, hard and sincere, and slowly he again moves in Cas's space. It is agonizing, he moves like a tamer trying to break something wild. He inches closer to Cas's lips, and feels his warm breath on his mouth.

"Dean." Dean stops, a hairbreadth away from Cas's open lips.

"Cas, please stay with me."

And Cas is suddenly gripping him tight on the sleeves of his shirt, hauling him  
in closer, closer, as he crushes his lips to his.

"What makes you think I'll ever leave you?" Cas is out of breath in between open-mouthed kisses.

"Just.."

"I'm meant to follow you, Dean Winchester. All the days of your life." He licks at his mouth, suckles on his tongue.

When they part, their chests are heaving, their lips swollen and red, their hands shaking. Dean plasters his back against the door, like he has to be that far away to keep from reaching for Cas again. He looks at him like it is a hopeless case, and _it is_. Cas looks back at him, a little smile blooming on the edge of his lips, and pride. Pride in his eyes, that somehow, Dean has finally decided to _unravel_ him.

Cas eventually breaks out into a grin, a shit-eating grin, warmth and love brimming in his eyes. And Dean laughs for the first time in a long time, warm and rumbling, and joyful.


End file.
